


We Fight and We Argue

by daeyeols (sungyeols)



Category: Golden Child (Korea Band)
Genre: M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, What Have I Done
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-05
Updated: 2018-07-05
Packaged: 2019-06-05 17:42:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,288
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15175958
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sungyeols/pseuds/daeyeols
Summary: "That's all you can say or do? Can you come up with something eㅡ" Daeyeol's words are cut off as Sungyoon pushes him hard towards the wall and began kissing him harshly, biting at his lip so hard until he tastes blood come out from it.





	We Fight and We Argue

**Author's Note:**

> this is a request by one of my mutualsㅡits angry make up daeyoon sex with aggressive daeyeol and slightly submissive sungyoon, i really have no excuses except i wrote this for a while now and i just couldn't post it before haha unbeta'd i think lol

Daeyeol slams the car door a bit tad harsher than he would and didn't spare any pleasantries going inside the dorms. He didn't even wait for the other members or open their door for them. He's still fuming from his argument with Sungyoon earlier, and he's tired and hungry and his emotions are hitting an all time high. He's still mad at the younger even as he goes back on the conversation in his head, as Sungyoon is insisting he didn't make a mistake and insists Daeyeol did too when clearly he didn't. It ended up to the point where they were screaming at each other and the other members are sitting quietly on the corner of the practice room, scared enough to approach them. The rest was awkwardly quiet for them even the ride back, as Sungyoon makes his movements and his words exaggeratedly passive aggressive. 

He makes his way towards his bedroom, that he doesn't even notice that Sungyoon was trailing after him. As he closes the door the younger catches it, and he entersㅡlocking the door from behind.

"What the fuck are you doing here?" Daeyeol spits at him.

"What the fuck was that back then?"

Sungyoon spits back at him.

"That was you not owing up to your mistakes and blaming it on someone else. Grow the fuck up Sungyoon." the words leave his mouth easily before he can stop it, as he points at Sungyoon's chest. Sungyoon is red all over, and his fists are clenched. He's shaking a bit and is looking at him intensely with hatred.

"Fuck you Daeyeol. Fuck you." Sungyoon almost yells angrily to which Daeyeol scoffs.   
"That's all you can say or do? Can you come up with something eㅡ" Daeyeol's words are cut off as Sungyoon pushes him hard towards the wall and began kissing him harshly, biting at his lip so hard until he tastes blood come out from it. Sungyoon forcefully enters his mouth with his tongue while his right palm is pinning Daeyeol's shoulder on the wall. Daeyeol grabs Sungyoon's hair and yanks it hard as he finally reciprocates, biting the younger's lips and fighting his tongue for dominance. They move around the room, too engrossed in their mouths trying to reign each other until Sungyoon falls on his back on Daeyeol's bed. Daeyeol rips off Sungyoon's tshirt, and begins attacking the younger's nippleㅡeliciting a moan from him. Daeyeol sucks and bites on the expanse of skin, going up to the younger's neck and then to his chest, the intensity of it would leave hickeys on him for days but Daeyeol could not care, his mind is hazy and his heart is filled with anger and his body is on fire, screaming desire and to inflict something on someone.

"You'll pay for this." Sungyoon tells him darkly, but then begins writhing on the sheets when Daeyeol pulls out his already hard cock out of his sweatpants. It's leaking with precum and Daeyeol grabs it harshly and sucks on it aggressively back and forth. His teeth is grazing the skin and Sungyoon is in the middle of screaming and moaning while spazzing on the bed gripping the sheets tightly.

"IㅡIㅡdon't stopㅡ" Sungyoon whimpers out at some point which makes Daeyeol automatically stop what he's doing just to spite him. He manhandles him to flip over, as he pulls down on Sungyoon's sweatpants exposing his pert ass.

"I hate you." Sungyoon screams through the pillow his face is lying on, and Daeyeol slaps his ass in retaliation. Sungyoon yelps from the pain.

"What did you just say?" He says, his voice seemingly deeper even to himself.

"I saidㅡ" Sungyoon lifts his head up, "ㅡthat I fucking hate you."

Instead of slapping his ass again, Daeyeol haphazardly shoves a finger in Sungyoon's hole, without any lubrication, making Sungyoon yell out.

"I dare you to say that again." He challenges him, pulling him by the hair.

"You are a piece of shit."

He shoves another finger inside that makes Sungyoon moan pathetically, his hole desperately clenching on Daeyeol's two fingers. He scissors the younger back and forth not minding Sungyoon's sounds.

"Is that all?"

"You make me sick." Sungyoon lets out a sob as Daeyeol adds another finger. The younger is downright sobbing at this point, writhing in pain at the lack of lubrication. Daeyeol continues on stretching him even as Sungyoon makes half sobbing half moaning sounds and when he pulls his fingers back Sungyoon's body goes limp on the bed.

"Oh we're not done yet. You say I make you sick huh?" he pulls Sungyoon up and lines his dick on his mouth, urging him to suck it. Sungyoon does, and gags at the sudden thrust Daeyeol makes. Daeyeol thrusts into his mouth a couple of times, and pulls out when its already slick from Sungyoon's saliva.

"Get on all fours." Daeyeol barks out and Sungyoon obeys faster than expected. He spreads Sungyoon's ass and gives his throbbing cock a few tugs before thrusting inside the younger male. Sungyoon is moaning loudly as he does it, and when he's all pushed in inside he slaps Sungyoon's ass again.

"Y-you feel so big i-inside of me, y-you monster." Sungyoon tries to talk as he adjusts to the cock inside of him. Daeyeol can feel the tightness of his hole even though he already shoved his fingers in earlier and the friction it causes when he pulls his dick back to pound on Sungyoon is gratifying.

"I'm going to fuck you hard until you're sick of it, Until you're screaming for me to stop but your body wants more of it. You deserve it for being such an asshole." He says as he fucks Sungyoon harsh and hard, with strong thrusts that make Sungyoon's knuckles white as he grips the sheets tightly.

As if that wasn't enough, Daeyeol puts his remaining energy in fucking the younger faster, his balls slapping so hard and so fast on Sungyoon's ass the sound echoes in the room and his bed is creaking loudly, bumping into the wall. Sungyoon is screaming himself hoarse, sobbing again and moaning from the pleasure he's receiving.

"I-I'm going toㅡ" Sungyoon stutters but Daeyeol catches to it quick enough, holding tightly on Sungyoon's dick.

"You're not coming. Not unless I say so." He whispers on Sungyoon's ear, and the latter lets out a whimper.

"Ah, shit, don't stopㅡ more, fuck it give me moreㅡ fuck, thereㅡTHERE! YES! FUCK ME! FUCK MOREㅡ" Sungyoon's voice is hoarse from the screaming and his profanities come out as little moans that turn Daeyeol on even more.

Daeyeol fucks him hard until he feels the tension building in his stomach, down to his abdomen, so he begins pumping Sungyoon's dick in his handㅡand the latter is a complete mess spazzing under him making inhuman sounds as if his mind and soul has left his body when he comes in Daeyeol's hand with a hoarse scream of Daeyeol's name. Daeyeol slams into his sensitive ass a few more times until he comes, spurting his seed everywhere inside Sungyoon. Sungyoon is breathing heavily, still hasn't gone down from his high and is whispering a string of words as Daeyeol pumps his cock inside him as he finishes off.

"It's so warm inside me, ah." Sungyoon says in bliss as he lies down fully, Daeyeol's cock and load still inside him.

"Don't talk anymore."

"But it feels so warm inside me, so goodㅡ"

"The vocal teacher will scold you."

"Whose idea was it to fuck me?"

"You kissed me first."

"You slapped my ass."

"You fought with me."

"I don't even remember what we fought about."

"Me too. So stop talking.”

"You shut up too."


End file.
